deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yosuke Kadomatsu
Yosuke Kadomatsu, the main protagonist of the anime Zipang, is the executive officer of the guided missile destroyer JS Mirai, a JSDF missile destroyer that is transported back in time to the Battle of Midway in 1942, in a mysterious event surrounding a storm. After witnessing the battle, the Mirai crew pick up a downed IJN pilot named Lt. Kusaka. In 1942, the Kadomatsu has to contended with attacks by both the US Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and Kusaka's attempts to change the course of the war using the ship. Kadomatsu has a great respect for human life, leading to his decision to rescue Kusaka, however, this would be the first of many times Kadomatsu was forced to struggle to make decisions that could change the course of history. Battle vs. Andries Rhoodie (by SPARTAN 119) Kadomatsu/JSDF: Rhoodie/AWB: JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943 The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. Most of the crew are transported back to the present, however, Executive Officer Yosuke Kadomatsu and five others are thrown off the side of the vessel, as well as a large crate of weapons, but they never hit the water, instead, they land on dry ground in.... Rivington, North Carolina, 1864 Yosuke Kadomatsu looked around him. The buildings in the town were all looked mid 19th century, and all the signs were written in English. It looked like the United States around the time of the Civil War. But something was off. The sign on the grand hotel read Hotel Notahilton. Further more, the lights in the "Notahilton (Not a Hilton?)" were clearly electrical lights. People in 19th century clothing were starting at them, with their unusual clothing. "What should we do?", asked one of the JSDF sailors. "Arm up", Kadomatsu replied, "Find Captain Umezu and the others, if we are fired upon, you have permission to return fire." Kadomatsu and the others walked through the town to the end of the street, where a group of the two men in modern combat fatigues and armed with modern weapons, stood in front of a chain link fence with a sign reading "AWB America Will Break", behind a group of modern-looking buildings. Andries Rhoodie looked at the mysterious newcomers that had arrived in town. They had clearly come back in time, and they were clearly not AWB. He could not let these intruders survive and report his activities back to the present. "Take them out!", Rhoodie said in Afrikaans. The nearest AWB terrorist fired his AK47, a burst of three rounds impacting one of the JSDF sailors in the chest and head, killing him. . The civilians in the area fled and took cover in their homes, as some of Kadomatsu's men took cover behind a bunch of crates in front of a general store, while Kadomatsu and two others took cover behind a covered wagon next to a drugstore. A JSDF soldier leaned out over one of the crates, firing his Howa Type 89, killing an AWB terrorist. A sniper in one of the guard towers next to AWB compound, however, fired his Dragunov, picking off the JSDF sailor that just fired . Another one of Kadomatsu's men got out a Type 06 Rifle Grenade and attached it to his rifle, taking aim at the sniper tower and firing. The grenade exploded in tower, destroying the top of the tower and killing the sniper. . A PKM opened up from a second tower on the other side of the compound, cutting down a man to Kadomatsu's right. One of Kadomatsu's men caught sight of the machine gunner and picked him off with his M24. As he turned the bolt, however, the sniper and another of Kadomatsu's men were blown away when a 22mm rifle grenade impacted behind the crates they were using for cover . The four remaining AWB terrorists advanced on the Kadomatsu's three survivors. Kadomatsu and the other two retreated in to the "Hotel Notahilton" and took cover behind the furniture in now-deserted lobby, the occupants having fled when they heard gunfire. The AWB troops burst in. One of the AWB troops tried to attack a JSDF sailor with his bayoneted AK47. The JSDF sailor blocked the attack with his bayoneted Howa, and shot the AWB soldier at point blank range. . Seconds later, however, Rhoodie pointed his Uzi at the JSDF sailor and shot him dead with a short burst . Kadomatsu got up from cover and fired his Minebea PM-9, taking out the man to Rhoodie's right as a JSDF sailor with an M249 SAW rested the LMG on the top of the check-in counter and fired a burst into man to Rhoodie's left. Andries Rhoodie fired his Uzi, taking out the SAW gunner, but was forced to take cover when her ran out ammo and draw his Makarov pistol. Kadomatsu grabbed his fallen comrade's M249 and turned to Rhoodie. Before he could fire, however, a bullet from Rhoodie's Makarov struck the belt on Kadomatsu's SAW, breaking the belt and wounding his arm with flying shrapnel from the impact. Kadomatsu drew his SIG Sauer and took at Rhoodie yet again. Rhoodie meanwhile, had his pistol trained on Kadomatsu. Both men fired at the same time, both scoring headshots. Both time travelers fell to the floor. DRAW Expert's Opinion The experts were divided as to whether Kadomatsu's superior weapons technology, or Rhoodies greater experience in direct land combat would triumph. Thus, the battle ended in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors